Goofy X Cloud
by JAFT
Summary: After a perilous encounter, the group reels from their losses and finds new hope.


It had been a hard fought battle. The Heartless ambush had been both more cunning and savage than any attack the party had seen before. Goofy could hardly believe what had happened, the sheer number of Heartless alone would have made unbeatable odds, but to be cornered so fatally in the alleys of Hollow Bastion, it seemed certain that the journey would end there.

It was immeasurable luck that brought Cloud to the aid of the party in this dire time and for a moment it seemed as though all would be well, but the odds proved too great and the battle took a dire turn. Back to back, outnumbered, and cornered, Goofy had once more begun to resign himself to his fate, but Donald's pluck and will would save them, at a cost. Donald had seen that, overhead, there was a small crevice into which the party could flee, but it was too far to reach without a lift from another. It was apparent that someone would have to stay behind; all too quick Cloud volunteered to stay behind. The loss of any friend shook Goofy to the core, but for a reason not yet understood, Cloud's words filled Goofy with a heavy sense of dread. First Sora climbed away, without his Keyblade, the Heartless swarm would be almost impossible to stop. Goofy reluctantly went next, but lingered at the entry to the escape way. He couldn't just run so soon. It was to be Donald next, but in a move that shocked all present, Donald drew upon his latent temper's strength and flung Cloud high into the air. Goofy made quickly to grab him and started pulling him in.

"No! It should be me! It was going to be me..."

Cloud looked into Goofy's eyes, the despair within apparent. Goofy hesitated, trapped in the weight of the moment. Donald had made his wishes clear by saving Cloud and so he had made to save him, but it was also apparent that the guilt of this sacrifice had already begun to tear at Cloud. Goofy wanted to let him back down, to let him go back into the fight and battle till the bitter end alongside their dear friend, but that would only dishonor the sacrifice Donald had made. Goofy couldn't let Cloud perish, he couldn't bear to lose him here or possibly ever. Goofy heaved Cloud into the path of retreat and together they fled, Cloud looking back, his face torn with the pain as he heard Donald's wails of pain.

Away now, safe and sheltered the party setup camp. Sora simply collapsed, exhausted, wounded, and grief stricken. He was not alone, no one had had time yet to fully process the extent of their loss and now in the silence, it took its toll. Goofy had to be strong, he knew that the others needed him to hold himself together.

Rest would serve Sora well and by sheer degree of exhaustion, Sora was able to fall asleep with little effort. Cloud had simply slumped against a wall a ways from the camp, withdrawn and silent. The anguish was clear to Goofy, who yearned to soothe his wounded heart; but what could Goofy do for Cloud he wondered? Self-doubt had begun to consume Goofy and he began to question whether he could do anything for anyone. Goofy might have lost himself in that spiral of despair and doubt, but a faint warmth bore through his suffocating emotions. He didn't know how, but Cloud needed him.

His resolve more steeled than ever, Goofy slowly walked to Cloud. He said nothing at first, but simply took in the moment. Cloud looked quietly at Goofy, his alluring blue eyes wrought with guilt. It hurt Goofy terribly to see him this way. He thought for a moment and quickly spoke, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Maybe ya should eat. There's some food, if you're feeling hungry."

Cloud stared for a moment, and then spoke "I'm not hungry right now Goofy."

He knew it was an unlikely solution, that the words would fail, but Goofy wanted so desperately to dispel the misery that had befallen them. Knowing words would never come through, Goofy took seat beside Cloud. He was so close that he could feel the warmth of him and it made him more resolute. Fully convinced of his course of action, Goofy dove into the root of the pain.

"It was Donald's choice y'know, he wanted to be the one to stay behind. He wanted you to get out of there alive."

"I was supposed to be the one." he said quietly. His words seemingly echoing his inescapable recurring thoughts.

"If y'did go back, if I'd a let you go fight, ya would have ruined all Donald did for ya."

"It wasn't worth it."

Goofy could see now, Cloud had been fighting back tears, but could bear to no longer, the tears rolled down his cheeks. Goofy gently brushed away a tear, Cloud turned and stared into his eyes. It was only for the briefest of moments, but to Goofy, it was an eternity. To his great surprise, Cloud gave Goofy a faint pained smile and all at once Goofy's heart was eased. Ever slowly, Cloud rested his head upon Goofy's shoulder, Goofy wrapped his arm around Cloud feeling his taut muscular shoulders. Goofy rested his head upon Clouds, his heart feeling full and warm by his blossoming feelings, even in the face of such terrible loss.

Soon, Cloud fell sound asleep upon Goofy's chest, the journey had taken turns as he had never imagined and they would soon face new turns on the winding path of fate.

To be continued...


End file.
